Problem: The fifth and eighth terms of a geometric sequence of real numbers are $7!$ and $8!$ respectively. What is the first term?
Explanation: Since $ar^7=8!$ and $ar^4= 7!,$ dividing the two terms allows us to solve for the common ratio $r:$ \[r^3= \frac{ar^7}{ar^4}=8.\]Thus, $r=2$ and the first term equals \[a=\frac{7!}{16}= \boxed{315}.\]